1984
Events *4th January - Elsie Tanner leaves Coronation Street to live in Portugal with Bill Gregory. This is Patricia Phoenix's last appearance in the show after twenty-four years. *11th January - Fred Gee lets Jack Duckworth steal his Rover so he can claim on the insurance, but Jack is caught by the police and Fred is forced to tell them the truth to get Jack out of police custody. *16th January - Bert Tilsley dies. *23rd January - Last appearance of Albert Tatlock, as actor Jack Howarth died while still working on the programme. *6th February - First appearance of Bill Webster. *18th February - Jamie Armstrong is born. *22nd February - Fred Gee is appointed temporary manager of the Rovers, much to the annoyance of Bet Lynch and Betty Turpin. *5th March - Billy Walker returns to take over the Rovers at Annie's request. *7th March - Last appearance of Stan Ogden. *12th March - The regulars start to boycott the Rovers after Billy Walker bars Percy Sugden and Mavis Riley for their complaints. *9th April - Frank Harvey becomes relief manager at the Rovers. *24th April - Jenna Kamara is born. *7th May - Vera Duckworth is furious when Terry moves in as Hilda Ogden's lodger. *14th May - Albert Tatlock dies in his sleep while staying with his daughter Beattie Pearson. *16th May - Albert Tatlock's funeral takes place. Linda Cheveski moves back to the Street. *23rd May - Dawn Yeats is born. Her father, Eddie Yeats, telephones the Rovers to inform Hilda Ogden of her successful delivery. *28th May - Billy Walker makes a pass at a married Deirdre Barlow, which Deirdre rejects. *6th June - Bill Webster buys No.11 from Elsie Tanner for £11,500. *11th June - First appearance of Debbie Webster. *20th June - Linda Cheveski leaves No.11 after selling the house to Bill Webster. With her departure, Ken Barlow is the only remaining original character. *9th July - The Webster family moves into No.11 on the day that the Rovers and The Flying Horse compete in their Pub Olympics. *11th July - The Rovers holds a talent night at which Percy Sugden bores the audience with his farmyard impressions. *18th July - Billy Walker blackmails Emily Bishop into lending him money but Mike Baldwin finds out and threatens him. *6th August - Billy Walker takes over as licencee of the Rovers. *8th August - On his birthday, Derek Wilton proposes to Mavis Riley. *13th August - Billy Walker tells Fred Gee that he no longer has a job or a home at the Rovers. *22nd August - Trying to get rid of Fred Gee from the Rovers, Billy Walker goads him constantly until Fred punches him. *29th August - Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley hold an engagement party which Derek's rival Victor Pendlebury gatecrashes. *3rd September - Debbie Webster has a crash on a motorbike driven by Dazz Isherwood, the boyfriend that father Bill banned her from seeing. *10th September - Fred Gee goes for Billy Walker when he finds out that he has blacked his name with Newton & Ridley, effectively stopping him gaining employment with them. *24th September - Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley have very tame stag and hen nights prior to their expected wedding. *25th September - Fiz Brown is born. *26th September - Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley both jilt each other on their wedding day. *8th October - Taxi driver Jack Duckworth is found guilty of drink-driving, fined £200 and banned for a year, thereby making him unemployed. *10th October - Ken Barlow and Sally Waterman begin an affair. *17th October - Jack Duckworth is caught trying to defraud the DHSS. *21st October - Molly Compton is born. *31st October - Brian Tilsley ejects Audrey Potter's ex-boyfriend George Hepworth from No.5 and threatens him in the Street for coming on to Gail. *12th November - Stan Ogden is taken off to Weatherfield General for tests. *19th November - Rita Fairclough goes on a date with Tony Cunliffe, her first date since her husband Len's death. *21st November - Stan Ogden dies in hospital from a heart attack. *28th November - Stan Ogden's funeral takes place. Widow Hilda holds back the tears until she opens Stan's particulars from the hospital. Final appearance of Fred Gee. Jude Appleton is born. *3rd December - Billy Walker sells the Rovers licence to Newton & Ridly and makes his final preparations to leave Weatherfield for good. *5th December - Billy Walker leaves Weatherfield after selling the Rovers' licence to Newton & Ridley. This is his last appearance. *12th December - Bet Lynch first entertains the idea of taking over as licensee of the Rovers. *19th December - Bet Lynch learns that Newton & Ridley are looking to appoint a manager for the Rovers as opposed to a licensee and decides to apply. *26th December - Tony Cunliffe dumps Rita Fairclough when he realises that she only wants friendship. *31st December - Bet Lynch is interviewed for the Manager's post at The Rovers See also *Coronation Street in 1984 *Category:1984 episodes External links *1984 at Wikipedia Category:1984